A Love Story: Booth and Brennan Magic
by vipasana1
Summary: Booth and Brennan's love story. Give it a try. Full of smut and fluff. B&B love.
1. Chapter 1: First Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Christmas

Booth's POV

My first Christmas with Bones was a magical one. I know I know she doesn't believe in magic but truly it was.

The lab had been contaminated with something bio- and I hated being in lockdown with the squints. More over I couldn't even spend my Christmas Eve with Parker.

On December 23rd I made my way inside the lab with the artifacts and a body. My plan was to dump the body in there and run for Christmas shopping. I had not expected anyone there. To my surprise everyone was still there. Zach and Hodgins stealing pure alcohol and making eggnogs, Angela dressed like a sexy Elf and Temperance.

"I will get right on it." Bones said as she opened the body bags and called Hodgins and Zach to help.

"What are you some Christmas killer?" I asked Bones.

"Booth will you please escort Angela to the party so that she doesn't photocopy her butt." Bones told me.

The next thing I remember was Angela saying something about kissing me and then kissing Bones under the mistletoe. The next thought I had was me kissing my Bones. Umm..

Okay let's not go there.

.

.

After the injection the Santa guy talked something about side effects of dizziness and all. And I was going to make the best of it.

It had been a while since I had acted drunk. I loved acting drunk. It meant you get a free pass to pour your heart out.

"The lights are pretty." I said. And I could hear people laughing at me. But I didn't care. Cause I was drunk.

We received sleeping bags and had to sleep in the empty rooms so that we stayed away from chemicals. I was about to head to the tables when I saw Zach and Hodgins make a run for it.

Then I had gone to call Rebecca and tell her about the new plan. When later I returned I started looking for empty rooms.

One of the rooms which I opened held her. As the door opened I could see skin being covered. Brennan was pulling on a tank top and I saw her bare back. Soft skin.

I stepped away from the door and counted till twenty to give her time to get ready. Then like a drunk I bashed inside the room.

"Whoops..." I said and give her a big toothy grin.

"Booth.." Brennan said. That's when I noticed her eyes were red rimmed. She had been crying. It tore my heart. Luckily to her I was drunk so I walked to her and hugged her tight. Surprisingly she put her arms around me and accepted my hug.

"I hate it when your sad Temperance." I said.

I could feel her body vibrate. Then we heard footsteps coming closer to the door and we pulled away.

Her tank top was a little deep and the material was really thin. I could see a little cleavage between her breasts.

Get out of here. Get out of here. That's what my BB told me. BB (Big Booth) is my guy that lives between my legs. He had started having his own mind now days especially after meeting Bones.

That night after talking to Goodman about Parker I couldn't sleep. All I kept thinking was about what I should buy for Parker. I finally decided to take a round.

On the platform Bones was working something. I snuck behind her and muttered something incoherent.

"I see that you are still enjoying your medicine." Bones said.

I talked to her about god and faith and inched closer to her. Uh. All I wanted to do was kiss her.

I tried to control my urge before and something could happen, I left.

It was morning again. And BB was really hard. Okay. So hard that it hurt. I had to distract myself so I worked out a bit doing push ups and all but couldn't get HER image out of my mind. Finally I took a cold shower and got some relief. And headed out to meet everyone.

"What's the deal with Bones and christmas?" I asked as Goodman offered everyone coffee.

"I don't know. Yesterday night I told her that a woman is deserted by her lover and imagine what's it like. And she said that I don't have to." Angela said.

"Oh my god." Goodman replied.

"Her parents left her just before Christmas." Angela said.

Oh my god. If only she would tell me herself. I hate it when Bones becomes distant. But I knew how to help her this christmas. I was going to help her solve the case.

"Do you know anything about coins?" Brennan pointed out to me something in the file as we headed to the lounge.

"No.." I said.

"Booth you didn't tell me that you have a son." Bones told me sounding a little hurt.

I did not know what to say. So I replied nonchalantly. "Nothing brings people together like a Christmas lung fungus."

I had got a heads up on the case so I searched for Bones in her office. Not finding her there I headed to Angela's.

"My parents left me just before Christmas. But my brother he tried to give me everything. He had found the gifts in the cupboard and had decorated the Christmas tree. When I saw all this I thought that they.. I just expected them to be sitting there drinking coffee.." Bones cried.

Bones was crying. And I hated this.

"Bones..." I called.

She looked at me scared thinking that I had caught her week and vulnerable. So for her sake I didn't bring up what I had just heard.

"We got a heads up." I told her.

She nodded and followed me to Goodman.

She was talking to me when she sneezed and it was scary. It meant that Bones could die. Hodgins had called the santa guy immediately. It was found that she sneezed cause the air was dry or something not because of valley fever.

.

.

Brennan's POV

During lunch I stupidly told Booth that his child was born out of wedlock. Which is true and yet there was this tense silence.

"Brennan.." Angela warned me.

"What?" I asked her and looked up at a hurt Booth. Uh. Oh. Guys can be real sensitive at time. Thankfully Goodman started talking about the case.

I kept glancing at Booth to make sure he was alright. I soon had to apologies to him. After dinner when everyone waited for their families I decided to retire to my office.

"Bones?" Booth came in my office when I had simply been staring at the ceiling.

"Booth listen.. I didn't mean to offend you. But I am still sorry about stating that your son was.." Brennan said.

"Bones that's long forgotten... My son will be here soon so if you want to meet him.." Booth asked.

It was really kind if him to ask.

"Booth there is limited time right now and I don't want to intrude. But I will meet him some other day." I said.

"Okay Bones." Booth smiled and left the office.

That night I didn't get any sleep. I tiptoed out of the room to find something fruitful to do. As expected Booth was also awake. He was arguing with someone on the phone.

"Not getting any sleep?" Booth asked me with a goofy grin when he disconnected the phone.

"Nope.." I said and we began walking.

"Your assistant gave me the best present ever and will make me the coolest father ever." Booth said as he halted abruptly at the threshold of a room.

"I am sorry Booth that you couldn't spend your Christmas morning with your boy." I said.

"Hmm.. It's okay. Merry Christmas." Booth said and the look in his eyes was predatory. The next thing I knew was his mouth crashing on mine and his hands around me.

First he kissed me slowly and hesitantly. Just as he was about to pull back I kissed him back which made him gasp and let my tongue enter his mouth. He was soon kissing me back and the feeling of his tongue fighting against mine was very soothing. Things got a little carried away as his hands touched little bare skin exposed by my short tank top. My libido was shooting high up.

I pulled away and looked at him questioningly.

"Mistletoe." He said pointing at the fucking flower.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

I nodded a little disappointed. I was sure that my nipples were pearling through my top to his eyes.

The next morning I went to meet Booth and Parker at Wong Foo's.

"Hey.." He greeted me with a big smile.

I told him about the case and the coins. Soon his son Parker was there. He was really adorable.

"Say merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." The kid said waving at me.

I smiled at him and waved back.

Even when Booth and he walked out, Parker kept waving at me. I was really touched.

I returned back to the lab and opened the presents my parents had given me under Angela's Christmas tree.

I cried but this time it was different.

They were tears of joy.

* * *

So guys review tell me if you want me to continue..

Review!


	2. Chapter 2: New Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Year

Booth POV

Parker was with me for the New Years. Yay!

Rebecca had to go out of town with her boyfriends. And I was going to make the most of it. After new year I would be the world's coolest dad.

Wahahahaha. WAHAHAHA... Sorry got a little carried away.

So first thing I had to do is go junk food shopping with Parker.

On 31st evening I took a cart at the supermarket and settled Parker in its child seat. It was only meant for children below four but I used it anyways.

"Coming through." I shouted as I strolled Parker through the racks.

Parker was really fast. The cart was overflowing with junk. As I went to make the payment I had to put aside half of the things which I already had home and some things which Parker didn't need like the box of tampons. It was really embarrassing for me.

I could hear people making annoying sounds at me for holding the line.

Finally when I had decided upon what to buy I held out my credit card and the whole line cursed me.

"This is a cash only line." A familiar sound told me from behind.

"Yes sorry what ever..." I said without looking behind. "Could you please just help me." I told the cashier.

"Booth? That's a lot of junk you are buying there. Are those.. Tampons?" It was Brennan who was now standing next to me and smirking.

"Hey Bones. Can we talk later? In middle of a situation now." I told Brennan. "Look you have a card reader so just swipe my card in it!" I told the cashier.

"You owe me one." Brennan said as she removed her wallet and handed some cash to the cashier.

I was gonna tell her that I can manage when the others in line muttered thank yous and thank gods.

"Thanks Bones." I said with a smile as we both walked out of the supermarket with Parker in my arms.

"Daddy why is her name so funny." Parker whispered in my ears but Bones heard it anyway.

"That's because your daddy named me Bones." Brennan said with a smile which caused her eyes to shimmer. She is so beautiful! She was wearing a pencil skirt which was just knee length and heels and a white formal shirt. Her hair was in a bun but some strands had fallen loose and clung to her beautiful face.

"Bones were you working?" I asked.

"Yes.." Brennan said.

"Don't you need to take some time off? I mean its holiday season! New Year! And I thought the lab was closed.

"It is closed but I still have a lot of work. And I don't even know what I can do when I take an off." Brennan said.

"Enjoy Bones. Visit your friends. Go on vacation." Booth said.

"Angela has gone to her father's place." Was her only reply.

Suddenly I felt very bad for her. She had no other friends. Maybe I was one of her friends but I was not sure if she counted me as one.

"Well what about your other friend?" I asked pointing at myself.

Bones smirked and looked at Parker.

"I didn't want to intrude." Bones said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Booth said.

"Daddy Bones can play with us?" Parker asked with hope in his eyes.

"Do you want that Bub?" I asked.

Thankfully Parker nodded happily.

"See Bones. You wouldn't want to hurt a child's feeling would you now?" I asked.

Brennan smiled.

"How about you come at my place for dinner in half an hour?" I asked.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Brennan said and walked towards her car with her bags.

Brennan's POV

As I was getting dressed in casual clothes I was pretty excited. For the first time in years I was invited to a dinner in which nobody expected sexual favors in return. Deep inside I must admit that it disappointed me a little cause this was Booth we were talking about. Suddenly I remembered our kiss from a couple of days back.

Hmm so delicious.

I quickly packed a little bear and a cheese cake which I had bought for myself to eat while watching New Years celebrations on TV. I didn't need it now.

As I knocked on the door I could hear little steps walking towards it.

"Who is it?" A whispered voice came.

"Parker it's me Temperance." I replied smiling.

"Tem- what?" Parker asked.

"Bones." I replied.

"Oh hi Bones. Sorry I cannot open the door. My dad is taking a bath and I am not allowed to answer the phone or the doors." Parker said, "but I can talk to you and we can think about what we could play." Parker said.

"Bub.. Who are you talking to?" Booth's voice came. Before Parker replied I heard the door open and oh my good.

I bet my eyes must be popping out at the sight of him. Only in a towel around his waist. Wow..

A water droplet fell from his hair on his perfect developed chest which had no hair. I always hated chest hair. Never got the big attraction. I was draw towards him.

"Hey Bones." Booth smiled at me.

"Don't use your charm smile on me." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Ha." Booth was now grinning at me.

"Hey Parker have you decided what you want to play?" I asked.

"Hey Bones." Parker said and surprising took my hand.

"Can I show her my toys daddy?" Parker asked.

"Sure Bub. But first.." Booth extended his hand to take the bags and I handed them to him. Soon I was pulled inside Parker's room.

"Bones see.. I have Bones." Parker said pointing to a skeleton soft toy.

"Wow Parker but there are all the bones in there aren't there?" I said.

He nodded.

"So it's called a skeleton." I said.

"Ske- le-ton." Parker repeated with a big smile.

"Wow Parker you are such a fast learner!" I said.

"Thanks Bones. My dad says that you are pretty smart too." Parker grinned.

"Yeah I am pretty smart. So what do you want to play?" I asked.

"Hey Bones.. Um I was thinking we could have dinner right now cause then I want Parker to sleep for a little while before midnight." Booth said as he entered the room.

"Okay. Come on Parker. Do you like cheese cake?" I asked.

"Yumm I love cheese cakes Bones." Parker replied.

After dinner Booth put Parker to bed and then helped me in the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Booth I can do it you should go and rest." I offered.

"Don't be ridiculous Bones. The more the merrier." Booth said and helped me clean.

We were standing too close side by side in front of the sink out sides almost touching. I could feel something.. So sort of an aura so strong and.. I was really wet between my legs. I started taking short breaths to recover and Booth noticed that's. our hands brushed and I turned towards him. Surely my inner goddess was grinning at the tent in his pants.

"I will just a.. Umm. Clean the table." Booth said.

"Yeah you should do that." I said and saw him walk away.

After cleaning the kitchen I splashed some water in my face to control the urge to pounce on Booth.

"All done?" Booth asked from somewhere on the other side of the counter when I was drying my face with a napkin.

"Yes.." I said and turned towards him still drying my face with my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes I could see that he was aroused and his eyes were dark with lust.

I followed his stare at my breasts and gulped.

Booth POV

Oh my effing god. She had to notice the transparency of her T-shirt! I mean I could see her nipples hard through the material. Her eyes were still closed while she was drying her face. I took the opportunity to stare at the beauty.

That's when BB (Big Booth) sprung to life again. This time in full force. It started hurting in my pants.

She opened her eyes and eyed my BB and then followed my gaze to her breasts.

"Umm would you like a top?" I offered and she nodded very quickly. I walked away, indicating for her to follow me to my room.

"Just suit yourself." I said as I opened a drawer for her.

"Okay thank you." She replied.

I stood there awkwardly for a minute and then left.

I straight went to the hall bathroom and opened my pant button and zipper so that BB could relax.

"Simmer down BB." I told him.

I was so tempted to jut stroke myself but decided against it. I started reciting saints and relaxed almost immediately.

Then I walked out towards the TV room to search for a nice count down channel. That's when Bones came back.

"Hey I have put my clothes on your bathroom towel drier. I hope you don't mind." Bones said.

I smiled at her and nodded. I could feel BB reacting to Brennan wearing my t-shirt. I could see that she was wearing no bra.

"Hey do you wanna watch TV?" I asked.

"That would be great." she said and walked towards the couch.

We both settled a little far away from each other and started searching for a movie to watch.

"There is nothing interesting.. I will get a movie." I said and was about to get up.

"Wait let me surf." Bones said and took the remote from me.

I stared at her beautiful face while she browsed through the channels. She was so beautiful and she was sitting on my couch. There was something about her that made me feel .. Electrified. I could feel some sort of energy when she was around. It was a sign. That we were meant to be together. Too bad that we had denied that to each other a year ago.

She caught me staring at her and looked at me.

"So how's Tessa?" She asked in a cold tone.

Oh Tessa. Holy shit! I had forgotten about her. I had to get my head straight. I was dating Tessa!

"She had gone to visit her parents." I said.

Bones looked at me a little shocked and scooted over to the other end of the couch.

.

.

Soon it was new year and we three were standing in my balcony watching fire works. Well at least bones and Parker were. They were laughing with faces full of joy. Both of them seemed the same age. Like they were both experiencing fireworks for the first time in their. Bones smiled and pointed at something.. And Parker nodded and clapped his hands.

"Happy New Year Booth!" Bones told me happily like a kid.

"Happy new year Bones. Bub." I said as I hugged them both together.

* * *

guys review okay? And let me know if you liked the cover! And if have anything to tell me please don't hesitate.


	3. Chapter 3: Protecting The One You Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 3: Protecting The One You Love (I)

Booth POV

As I made my way into the lab I saw Bones standing on the platform and blushing away. As I went up to tell her that we have a case that's when I found out that she has a date. Online.

"Female. 20 to 25 years old. Eaten by dogs. Her eyes were gouged out. Her flesh was cut to make it more appetizing for the dogs." Bones told me at the crime scene. It was a serial. I hated serial killers.

That's when Bones' phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello David." She said and went away for a little privacy.

"Was that dick0001?" I asked arrogantly as she came back.

"Yes it was David. Informing me about our date." Bones told me in a no nonsense tone.

So I dropped Brennan a few blocks down from the restaurant and headed straight to work.

As I was driving a local cop called me to tell me that my partner was shot.

I sucked in a deep breath and drove to that restaurant where Bones and Mister Dick0001 were meeting.

I used my siren to get there.

As I reached there I saw the EMTs and ran towards them.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" I asked.

"Oh Agent Booth. We conducted a physical examination and she claims to be just fine and she left." The guy who knew me said.

"Ok thanks pal." I said and looked around and spotted the most possible Dick0001.

"Excuse me are you David? Bon– Temperance's date?" I asked.

"Yes I cannot find her.." He said. Obviously he was intimidated by me.

"I am special agent Seeley Booth and need to take you in." I said flashing my batch.

"What for?" He said.

"You could be a suspect." I said and cuffed him and shoved him inside a police car. And I headed for the Jeffersonian.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted out of fury when I entered the lab. Those who can't show fear show anger and I am one of them. I sent a silent prayer to god hoping that she will be alright.

"Dr. Brennan is in her office." Zach told me.

"Bones.." I ran to her and hugged her tightly in her office. "Thank God." I said.

"Booth I have a lot of work to do." Bones said without hugging me back.

"I don't care Bones. Right now we are going to the Hoover." I said nicely. Politely.

"Can't I have to solve this case." Bones said coldly and walked out of her office.

"TEMPERANCE I AM NOT LETTING YOU PUT OF MY SIGHT." I shouted so that she could hear me.

Everybody in the lab looked from me towards Bones waiting for her answer.

"Okay. But I need to be back soon." Bones said and removed her gloves and lab coat.

"Thank you." I said and relaxed.

"Look Bones.. There is one person who we have to check out yet.." I said as I pulled the car into park.

"Who?" She questioned and followed me to the elevator.

"Your date.. And don't even think of saying no." I said.

"Okay." Brennan replied.

.

.

"..He is a Luddite." Bones tells David and then looks at me, "that means.." Brennan said.

"I know what a Luddite is." I said confidently, "I think someone needs this room." I said and chucked Dick0001 out. But Bones. She kept on staring at him until he left. I did my best blocking her view but that just caused us to become more physically closer. So much closer that I could feel her breath. And she mine. Our eyes met and there was a moment.

She drew in more closer and sucked in her breath. That's when her phone rang.

She guiltily pulled away and answered the call.

"Zach said that the bones are clean. I need to go." Bones said looking at her feet and standing a feet away from me.

"Ya okay.. Um. It's late I think you should go home.. Send your squints home too." I said.

Bones looked at her watch and nodded and walked a little away to make a few calls.

When she returned we both headed together for the elevator.

It was kinda weird in the elevator. It was only we both.

"He just wants to get in your pants Bones." I said.

"You don't know that." Bones said angrily.

We both were quiet as we reached parking.

"So how is Tessa?" Bones asked me after we sat in the car.

"Ho ho.. I broke up with her the morning you left.." I said controlling my laugh.

FLASHBACK

New Year's Day. Morning two o clock.

Parker had been put back to sleep.

"So Bones you take the bed and I will take the couch." I offered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am leaving anyways." Bones said.

"Whoa Bones there will be a lot of traffic outside." I reminded her.

"Oh.." She said.

"I will take the couch." She said looking at the couch.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." She told me with a smile.

I went to dump my shirt in the hamper when I saw Bones' shirt and bra on the heater. I was hard again. The bra was the tiniest bra I had ever seen. And I have seen Bones' breasts. They are big.. Okay I should not imagine her in that bra.. The next thing that came to my mind was Bones ONLY in that bra..

That day around nine in the morning I could hear a girly scream fill my apartment. Thinking it was Parker or Bones, I ran out of my bed.

I saw that Bones and Parker were sitting with Parker on Bones' lap and he looked very sleepy. I realized that at night Parker might have gotten up and cuddled and slept next to Bones!

Then I saw the source of scream.

Tessa, my girlfriend, had thought that it was okay to scream her heart out just because she saw Bones and Parker on my couch!

"Tessa stop screaming." I said. She had a small suitcase in her hand and a keychain hung from her finger.

"Seeley! What is your dammit partner doing here?!" Tessa asked.

"Parker come on." Bones said and carried Parker to his room.

(Which I found really really thoughtful.) After she closed his bedroom door she looked to me and said that she was leaving. I nodded thinking that it was probably the best thing.

She then went to my room and returned a second later with her clothes clutched in her hands and headed out of the house.

"Bye Booth.. Thank you and sorry." She said.

"Bye Bones." I replied. And she left.

"Seeley what the fuck was that?" Tessa asked me.

"Tessa we need to talk.." I told her.

I soon ended up things with her and was like a free bird..

END OF FLASHBACK

"..why?" Bones asked me I a small voice.

I risked looking over to her while I was driving and saw her looking out of the window.

"Because maybe I don't want her anymore." I said shrugging. "Maybe I am waiting for someone else."

"Who?" Bones asked with a lot of guts.

"I changed my hand on the wheel and shifted closer to Bones. I took her hand in mine and said, "you know who.."

Bones pulled her hand away and looked out of the window. "You don't know me Booth. You know nothing about me.." Bones said and I could hear fear but I let it go.

"You are staying?" She asked me shocked.

"Yes.. Now where is the TV?" I asked..

"There is no TV. I mostly read listen to music.

That night I realized that Bones was so much more than what I had previously thought. Dancing with her on hot blooded was so much fun! I could be myself with her. Whenever I wanted I could tell her what I felt about anything. Maybe she will be the one who will take my demons away. Maybe..

"The glasses are in the cabinet.." Is the last thing I could hear Bones telling me...

* * *

Guys please review. No one is reviewing so I don't know if you are liking it or not.. Please review.. Part two of this chapter will be next.. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4:Protecting The One You Love II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 3: Protecting The One You Love (2)

Brennan POV

A few hours later I was striding in the waiting room for any news on Booth.  
After I counted till ten I went to meet his doctor.  
"Dr. Brennan." The doctor acknowledged me as I entered Booth's room and saw him lying on the bed.  
"How is he?" I asked the doctor who was going through some charts.  
"He will survive." The doctor said.  
"I need to see his X-rays." Brennan said.  
"You know we can't do that." The doctor said.  
"You have no other choice." I said confidently. And received a file from the doctor.

I sat on a chair next to Booth's bed after the doctor left and went through the X-rays. He had been through a lot. I could see that he was abused when he was small but those were very old wounds. The recent ones were showing that he was thrown back from a blast but his radial injuries sugge...  
"How did the doctor give you the X-rays so easily?" A husky voice came.  
I smiled at Booth and lightly caressed his head.  
"Booth." I said and was smiling.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"You were at my place and got.. Blown up by my fridge.. I am sorry." I said as I started feeling emotional. "I should have been lying in this bed.. Not you." I admitted and I could feel my cheek dampen with moisture from my eyes. I quickly raised my hand to wipe it but Booth caught it with his still good hand and forced my eyes to meet his. He shook his head and then wiped my tears with his hands.  
"It is not your fault okay Bones? It is not your fault. It is that bastards fault who is trying to kill you." Booth said and cupped my cheek.  
I nodded and said, "how do you he is a bastard."  
Booth smiled brightly lightening the tension and my smile mirrored his.  
"How did you get a hand on my X-rays so easily?" Booth asked.  
"I am a financial supporter of the hospital. They need me very much." I said.  
"How much do you donate?" Booth asked looking a little shocked.  
"I don't know.." I said and shrugged.  
Booth nodded and then forced me to inform FBI and call Kenton.

"Kenton.. Don't let her out of your side okay?" Booth told him. He had been ignoring me the whole time since the FBI had come. He made me feel like an unimportant object and now he was just giving me away.

"Dr. Brennan.." Kenton said gesturing that they should leave.  
"I won't be a minute thank you." I said and wait for him the walk out of the door. I closed the door and angrily marched towards Booth.  
"Stop treating me like an object." I told him coldly.  
"Wha..?" Booth said as he stopped eating his puddings.  
"I wish that you wouldn't just give me to somebody. I mean you don't even know him personally. And later what if you find out that he is the murderer." I said in my defense.  
"Bones. Just stop okay. Which other agent do you want? Tell me and he is all yours. But you are not going anywhere alone so might as well accept it." Booth said angrily.  
I scowled at him and collected all the puddings and kept it on a wheeling table far from him.  
"Real mature Bones." I heard Booth say before I left.

.

My heart pounded in my chest as I saw Kenton say something about removing their soul by gouging people's eyes. All blood had drained from my face and my hands were numb. My head was aching very badly and all I wanted to do is close my eyes. But adrenaline rushed through my blood and even through my gaged mouth and tied throat I shouted. Whimpered like an animal who knows that it is about to be slaughtered.

"No one is going to hear you.." Kenton said and laughed.  
He then removed a Swiss knife and came in front of me. He grabbed my open hair and pulled my head back making the tie at my throat tighter. I was going to faint when he slapped me and said, "pretty thing your end came so early..". He then held the knife near my throat. I closed my eyes again thinking my end had come. That's when I heard a shot.

Booth POV

She was tied.. Gagged and beaten when I reached there. All because of me. She was suffering because of me.  
I removed my gun and shot Kenton's hand which held the knife. Soon backup got held of him. I took the opportunity to release Temperance. I could see that her eyes were falling close.  
"Temperance stay with me okay?" I said as I removed the tie around her neck and removed her gag. When she didn't reply I got really worried. My chest became heavy with tension and I just hoped that she was alright.  
"Temperance?" I said again as I released her tied hands and kneeled down and held her. Her blues were now grey and the look in her eyes was far away. I put my hand on the side if her neck to feel her pulse. Her heartbeat soothed me and gave me strength.  
"Look at me Bones." I said gently as I cupped her face with my good hand and forced her to look at me.  
"It's me Bones.. It's me Booth. Your partner. Your Booth." I said and saw some blue of her eyes return. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at me. I couldn't resist and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Sh.. You are safe now. Don't cry baby." I said and rubbed her back.  
She pushed me away a little to look at me. "How.. How did you leave the hospital?" She asked me. Even though it was she who was about to die she still cared about me. Damn Booth wake up this girl is a keeper.  
"Hodgins gave me a ride. Maybe you can give me a ride back home?" I asked her and she smiled a little and nodded.

.

"Bones where are you living?" I asked her as she drove.  
"In a hotel. Till I find a new place." She said.  
"You need to geeky homey right now Bones.." I said.  
"What does that mean?" She asked looking at me and then back at the road.  
"It means that.. Stay with me. At least till you get a new house." I said looking straight at the road.  
"No Booth." She said curtly.  
"Bones please.. I .. I feel so horrible." I said trying to her some tears out of my eyes.  
"I.. Because of me.. You.." I fake sniffled.  
"Ok fine but stop mocking me by those crocodile tears." Bones said and I look at her with a big smile which she returned.  
So we went to the hotel, checked out and then headed to my apartment.  
I started singing in my head  
'And I'm hot blooded check it and see  
I got a fever ov 103.. Come on baby..'

As we reached the apartment she asked where she could sleep and I guided her to my room to keep the luggage and then to Parker's room to sleep.

In the evening when I was taking rounds of the house to check everything was locked I softly knocked on Parker's door.  
When I got no answer I knocked louder and then I called out her name.  
I got a little tensed and opened the door to check.  
She was standing on the bed, her back to me and wiggling her ass at me. She threw a few punches in the air and then jumped round and round till she saw me.  
That's when I realized that she was only wearing a bra and her Pjs. She looked at me shocked and then removed earphones which were plugged in her ear.  
"I knocked." I stated looking at her.  
She nodded and then covered herself under the duvet.  
"Did you want something Booth?" She asked her cheeks were red.  
"Umm. Just making sure you are alright. I said stepping inside the room towards the bed.  
"Do you want to order Thai?" I asked.  
"It's okay whatever you want." She replied uncertainly.  
I sighed. "Bones. I want to make things very clear. While you live here. This apartment is yours to. I want you to feel comfortable. Even if its walking with no clothes on." I said.  
"I don't hear you complaining." Bones said.  
"I would never." I said with a smirk and saw her smiling back and pull the duvet around her to show her modesty with amusement in her eyes.  
"Hey!" I said and jokingly pulled the duvet a little away from her and we both started laughing.  
"Booth." She said seriously after our laughs had subsided.  
"Hm?" I asked.  
"I.. I don't want to be a burden in you." She said nervously.  
"You are not a burden. You are a source of income who is paying rent and splitting all expenses with me. Fifty fifty." I said to cheer her up.  
She smiled at me.  
"Okay. So Booth get the hell out of my room. And call for Thai." She said laughing.  
I stood up from the bed and walked to the threshold and left only after winking at her and closing her door.

* * *

So I hope you guys like where this story is headed. Please review. Nobody reviews. At least try to leave reviews even of they are super small and say something like 'good' or 'cool'  
It's a new story and your reviews can help me mend it. Reviewww!


	5. Sweet Deserts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweet Deserts

Brennan POV

"Morning, made you breakfast." I said as Booth came out from his room only in a pair of boxers, his hair spiked up like a chimpanzee's and eyes squinted.

"Mormin." Booth mumbled as he sat at the breakfast bar and rested his head on the table.

"Your card to our joint account is in the mail." I said and sat next to Booth and served some pancakes to both of us with strawberries and maple syrup. Yummy.

Booth and I had decided that to open a joint account. This way it was much easier to split the expenses.

"Okay.." Booth said as he looked at me and smiled. Charming.

"Heading out early?" Booth asked as he started eating.

"Yes. I have a meeting with my editor first and then I am going to work and then I have to call Angela.." I said. Angela had gone for a vacation to a dessert with her photographer boyfriend. I didn't know mug about him except the fact that Angela used to enjoy having intercourse with him. At least that's what she said.

"Bye Booth." I said as I loaded the dishwasher and left.

.

.

.

My meeting with my editor was awful. She wanted me to write more sex scenes. My books were supposed to be scientific not sexual!

Anyways in the lab I was going over some remains when Angela called. She needed me. And I was going to help her.

I informed Goodman and left.

"Sweetie.." Angela almost sobbed as she saw me and hugged me tight.

"Ange please don't cry okay? We will find out what happened." I said.

After an hours drive I checked in the hotel Angela was living and then headed to meet the sheriff.

He finally agreed on showing me the skull. On looking at it I knew it was Angela's photographer. I didn't know what to tell her. The sheriff hardly cooperated and that boiled my blood. That's when I called Booth.

Booth POV

"Booth please I need you. I am asking a personal favor. You can't deny." Bones' voice came from the phone almost panicked.

"Okay Bones relax you sound a bit shaken up.." I said.

"Booth I am really worried for Angela. Please just get here." Bones said.

"Okay I will catch the next flight and be there."

"Booth the next flight is not until tomorrow." Bones said, "but till then you might want to pack your bag.. It's really hot here.. So don't end up getting your winter clot-" Bones said.

"I know Bon—" I tried saying.

"And get your batch and cuffs and two guns. I need one in case something happens to me. Oh and inform the FBI that you are taking over th—" Bones said.

"I know what I need to do. Now bye I have a lot of packing to do!" I said and disconnected the phone.

The next morning I met Angela any the waiting area of the reception in the hotel they were staying. She handed me Bones' spare room key and directed me to it.

I entered her room without knocking thinking that she was expecting me.

To my relief and pain I was wrong. Because I witnessed the hottest thing ever.

She was still sleeping. Only in her bra and a pair of shorts. Her mike long bare legs lay on the duvet to avoid feeling hot. Her chest kept rising and falling in rhythm. Her breasts were pushed up, making me super hard. When I went closer I realized that a part of her pink areola of her right breast was visible.

Oh my god. I started shifting uncomfortably and recited almost everything and anything. I pulled out my previously tucked in shirt and let it cover BB (Big Booth) as much as possible. Looking in the mirror I was satisfied that it would almost go unnoticed by Bones.

"Bones.. Wakey wakey." I said loudly.

"Umm.." Brennan said and then opened her eyes and looked at me and gave me a beautiful smile. I smiled back at her. Looking at her smile so happily made everything worth it.

She quickly covered her legs with the duvet trying to be modest but left her breasts exposed completely but the bra. Probably because I had seen her I one before.

She then propped her head on her left hand and looked at me. I tried to look at her eyes but her right breast was fell a bit more out due to gravity. BB was alerted again. I just hoped that my pants didn't rip. More of her right breast's areola was visible.

She followed my gaze and covered herself up. "Booth could you go out. I need to change." Bones said.

"I am staying in the ac alright." I said and turned to look away so that she could change.

Bones and I decided to leave Angela back and drove to the sheriff's office to get the skull.

As we drove we kept the windows open so the air could hit us.

"So hot!" I cursed at the weather. Bones smirked and dug in her hand bag and offered me a wet towel.

"Bones I am driving." I stated.

"Do you want me too..?" She offered. And I like a fool nodded.

She pressed the wet towel on my right cheek and then leaned forward to wipe my forehead. Her hands then moved to my neck and slowly gently she took her time to wipe all the sweat.

My hold on the steering wheel tightened and my knuckles became white.

"That's enough thanks." I said and smiled at her.

"Okay.." Bones said as she took a new towel and did the same things to herself.

From the corner of my eyes I saw her putting her hand under her T-shirt and moving up towards her..

"Booth!" Bones said as she was staring at the road.

I looked at it and saw that the car was going to bang into a camel's back.

I whirled the car around and then steadied it after some time.

"Whoa that was close.." I said shaking my head and continued driving.

Brennan POV

As we were leaving to go back to DC after we solved the case, I tried convincing Angela about moving on.

I told her about love and the fact that nothing just happens once. Seeing her cry made me cry.

She finally agreed with me and left to say goodbye to the sheriff and his sister. That's when I noticed him. He was standing in the corner of the room since a long time.

"What?" I asked Booth.

He smiled sadly at me and said, "you amaze me."

"Why?" I asked still feeling emotional after my latest conversation with Angela.

Booth started taking deep breaths and said, "cause you are the best thing that has happened to me." And with that he was out of the room.

I sighed and followed suit.

To DC we return again!

Hey please review!

Let me know if you guys have any ideas or any naughty ideas. Open to anything and everything *wink wink*

Please don't forget to review. I know that you might be liking i. But still might not be reviewing. Please review


	6. Aroused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 6: Aroused

Booth POV

Good she was pissed.

"Dude don't tell me to chill cause my bones have disappeared so I am going to stay warm." Bones chided me.

"Okay okay.. The Jeffersonian had very bad security." I said shaking my head.

"Ironically the security is contracted to the FBI.." Goodman said from behind.

Uh great.

"Bones lets go home and tomorrow we will find your Bones. It's too late right now, everything must be closed." I said trying to reason with her.

She huffed and puffed but finally agreed.

.

.

After dropping Bones to my place where she was living, I drove back to the Hoover to get some work done.

Thanks to Goodman and Angela we had got the thief. Now I had to interrogate him.

When I was satisfied with the answers I left. I called the Jeffersonian telling them that I was sending them Bones' lost bones.

Bones' lost bones. Ha. Moving on..

I was really tired and just wanted to lie down on my couch with a popcorn bowl and watch movies.

When I entered my apartment I could here some weird noises coming from the drawing room.

"Ohh... Yes... Fuck!" A girl's panting voice came.

My eyes widened and I entered the living room to see Bones sitting casually on the couch with some popcorn in a huge bowl and watching a porn movie!

"Hey Booth." Bones said nonchalantly.

"Hey.. Um what the hell is—" I asked.

"It's a porno movie. It is really good. I have to write a lot of sex scenes and wasn't feeling very imaginative so I purchased this DVD. Why don't you join me?" Bones asked.

Was she serious!

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"As serious as a gas attack." She replied. Was she mocking me?

"You mean heart attac—" I tried saying but the scene in front of us changed.

A guy was fucking the girl's tits.

"I see that you are quiet aroused." Bones said looking at me and BB and then the movie.

I swallowed. "Thanks Bones." I said rudely and walked to my room and banged the door close.

"Booth?" Bones knocked on my door after some time.

"What?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I am sorry?" Bones said making a cute little sad face.

I tilted my head in amusement and smiled.

A smile broke on her face too. It reached those beautiful eyes.

"Dinner is ready.. I have cooked you a chocolate pie.." Bones told me and tugged my hand.

Brennan POV

What was wrong with Booth! He was really making a big deal about his arousal. I mean it is very normal to experience an erection because of visual stimulation.

Any which ways I decided to give Booth some time.. To cool down. I switched off the TV and removed the DVD from the disc player and hid it away in my handbag.

Then I walked outside Booth's door for sometime thinking.

Finally an idea struck me.

.

.

Booth and I were having dinner on the breakfast bar when he told me about Parker.

"Rebecca is going for a business trip to Bangkok and Parker is staying with us for the entire week." Booth said smiling happily.

I smiled back at him and said, "that's great.. Umm I will move out tomorrow itself.."

Booth looked at me with big eyes and was about to choke on his food. He drank little water and said, "Bones it's okay.. You are still staying here. Your main bags are already in my room and I suggest that you shift your other thingamabobs to my room.. And in the night one of us am take the couch."

"Are you sure?" I asked Booth.

"Yeh... Now can we have the pie?" Booth said smiling widely.

He ate the pie very slowly like he was worshipping food! But the smile on his face was one that I would do anything to see. He looked so young and bright and the smile made his eyes sparkle with.. Happiness and innocence. He was telling me something about apple pie but I wasn't really understanding anything. But I just couldn't stop him.

The next morning Booth and I woke up early to move my things to his room and then drive to the pirate island which he so loved.

Booth POV

I had a lot of work at the bureau so I requested Bones to pick Parker up and get him to the Hoover. I just hoped that she didn't mind it and was really happy when she agreed to pick Parker from school.

I had a meeting with Hacker and had to give him a full report about the case. Then I had to meet Cullen and finish my paperwork. Then run to the Jeffersonian to get some signatures and then I was free. Oh but there was another thing. I had decided to ask Bones out so had to give her a beautiful flower. Perhaps a daffodil?

* * *

So guys if you like it then please review and if you have any ideas even vague once tell me.

review!


	7. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 7: Proposal

Booth POV

When I entered my house the atmosphere was welcoming. Bones and Parker were lying on the floor on their stomach next to the couch doing Parker's homework, both in their night clothes.

"King." Bones told Parker.

"K-I-N-G" Parker said and scribbled something in his notebook.

"Cat." Bones said.

"D-O-G." I announced my arrival and both of them looked up at me smiling.

"Daddy it is C-A-T not D-O-G." Parker said as he ran to me and hugged my legs.

"Hey Bub how was your day huh?" I asked as I lifted him in my arms.

"It was good daddy. Bones came to pick me up. She told me that you had a lot of work daddy. Then I became sad daddy but then Bones said that we will have fun!" Parker said smiling excitedly.

"So what fun did you have?" I asked and then glanced at Bones.

"Bones and I watched a movie and then she became you daddy. She wore clothes like you and spoke like you. And when we were having dinner she even ate like you!" Parker said.

"Parker! You weren't suppose to tell him that!" Bones chided from behind, her cheeks bright red.

"You did not!" I told Bones. But she ignored my gaze.

"Daddy can we please watch another movie. Please daddy I want to play with Bones." Parker said.

"No Parker. Please get ready for bed." I said in a no nonsense tone.

"Daddy I brushed my teeth sometime ago." Parker said in a small voice.

I walked him to his room and dropped him on his bed.

"So now time for bed." I said and kissed Parker's forehead.

"Goodnight daddy." Parker said sleepily.

"Goodnight Bub. Sleepy tight and don't bite the bed bugs." I said. Parker laughed and said, "I love you daddy."

"Love you too Bub." I said and left the room, keeping the door ajar.

"Hey." It old Bones as I settled next to her on the couch.

"Hey." Bones said with a small smile.

"Bones I need to ask you something important." I said and switched off the TV to get her full attention.

"Oh Kay." Bones replied and I kneeled down in front of her.

Brennan POV

When Booth knelt in front of me, my heart pounded in my chest.

"Temperance be my girlfriend." Booth said pulling out a daffodil from nowhere.

For some time I didn't reply and then said, "You don't even know me Booth."

"But I want to Bones. And you need to know me too." Booth said.

When I didn't reply he said, "Lets give us a try Bones. That's all I am asking."

A try wouldn't hurt any of us.. So it was alright.

I accepted the flower and nodded. A grin broke out on his face and the next thing I knew was that his lips were moving against mine.

I could feel his smile on my lips. I bet he could feel my smile on his too.

After a brief kiss he pulled away to look at me.

He gave me a warm smile and said,

"Lets go to bed."

* * *

I know short chapter but please review. Leave a comment or a compliment without fail. Thanks


	8. Needed By You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Chapter 8: Needed By You

Brennan POV

"Lets go to bed." Booth said.

I was a bit bedazzled by a earlier kiss and asked him, "Whaa-t?"

"I mean um.. You can take the bed and I can take the couch tonight." Booth said.

"Oh. Okay. Or.." I said smiling at him, "You can take the bed and I can take the couch."

"Or we both can take the bed. It's a double bed you know." Booth said as he got up from the couch and offered me his hand which I took happily.

"Hmm.. Okay." I said and followed him inside the room. Soon we were both sleeping with some space between us.

"Goodnight Booth." I said.

"Night Bones." Booth said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled in the dark at the innocent kiss and went to sleep.

Booth POV

Morning was a different story altogether. Bones' front was pushed against my chest and my hands were cupping her ass. All of a sudden I became aware of her nipples hard against mine! BB was on overdrive.

I slowly untangled my legs one by one from hers and headed to take a shower.

I ended up taking a hot shower and jerked BB off.

What? Fantasizing about Bones could get you really turned on! Moving on..

When I returned Bones had curled up on the bed and was still sleeping. The alarm would ring soon so I decided to wake her up myself.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I prepped kisses from her shoulder to her face her cheeks, a peck on her lips and then her throat. I sucked there a bit making her moan.

I continued sucking her throat when she spoke, "You are gonna drop a mark there."

I looked at her sleepy eyes and said, "I know."

She pushed me off of her and then pecked my lips and walked towards the bathroom.

She returned a couple of minutes later wearing only a knee length camisole. She started rummaging her bag and then removed her tooth brush and went back to the bathroom.

I followed her and immediately regretted taking a hot shower. The steam had made her camisole see through, she might as well be naked. I looked at Bones from the mirror. Our eyes met and everything stopped.

"Booth.." Bones said softly.

Brennan POV

"Booth.." I said softly as I realized that he was ogling me and that was turning me on.

He took a few step towards me till his chest was pushed against my back. His head then descended to the same old spot on my throat where he had sucked before.

"Hmm.." Booth said dreamily. His one arm was then wrapped around my waist and his other hand reached the hem of my camisole and started lifting it. I could feel his arousal between my buttocks.

"Booth." I said curtly and with great effort moved in his arms to face him.

He looked really hot! His spiked hair, his bare chest, his biceps and his lustful eyes.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips to mine for a fierce kiss. His mouth opened and I let our tongues meet and battle for dominance.

We had to leave for work soon. That was the reason I had stopped him before.

"Booth." I put a hand on his chest to stop him from kissing me again as we parted.

"We have to go for work.." I said.

He smiled at me! He smiled and nodded. "Okay, just a second more." Booth said and pulled me against him to make out some more.

"Dad.." Parker's small voice came from somewhere. Booth sighed and pulled away saying, "I am not done with you." He kissed my lips smirked at me and left me all lost in his thoughts.

I tried to remove Booth from my thoughts, locked the bathroom and hit the shower.

Booth POV

"Hey Bub. You hungry?" I asked Parker who stood at the threshold of my room.

"Very dad." Parker said.

"Well how about you go and get your clothes ready and then daddy will give you a quick bath and the you can have yummy pancakes for breakfast." I told him as I lifted him in my arms and we both headed towards his room after closing my room to give Bones some privacy.

"With maple C-rip?" Parker asked hopefully.

"With maple syrup and strawberries." I said putting Parker down and saw him run towards his closet while I headed to the kitchen.

.

.

.

After dropping Parker to school Bones and I headed to the lab.

"Listen go in grab the files and come out. No talking to anybody. Don't even look at anybody. We are already late for court." I told Bones.

"Okay. But it's impossible for me to not look at anybody. There are going to be—" Bones went all squint on me.

"Yeah whatever. Make it quick." I said.

"Yeah whatever." Bones repeated.

"Bones another thing." I said and Bones turned to look at me.

I crashed my lips on hers and kissed her. Then we parted and I tapped my watch gesturing that she was running out of time. She rolled her eyes in humor and smirked at me before heading to the lab.

After a good fifteen minutes I entered the lab really pissed. The lab was really silent shockingly. I was passing Angela's office when I saw all the squints except their queen gathered and looking confused.

"What's the matter where is Bones?" I asked.

"This freaked her out." Angela said and popped up an image.

Holy crow! It was Bones' mother! Oh my goodness Bones. She needed me right now. I quickly dialed court and told them to remove my Bones from the witness list and then told everyone what the had discovered.

"You just found Bones's mother."

* * *

Guys please review! Have any ideas? Fantasies? Please tell me.

And don't forget to review.

If you want to check out all 5 spoilers for season 9 then here's the link:

bones/season-9-episode-1-the-secrets-in-the-propos al-sneak-peeks/


	9. More Than One Kind Of Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 9: More Than One Kind Of Family

Booth POV

I walked to Bones' office and stood at the threshold.

Bones looked at me with teary eyes and said, "I cannot make it to court."

"I know." I replied and was immediately sitting by her side.

"I always knew that for my parents to disappear on me like that meant that they were dead. But finding out.." Bones said.

I stroked her head as it rested against my chest.

"Temperance I am so sorry. But now at least you can find out what had happened." I said stroking her head.

Bones nodded against my chest. I caught hold of her shoulders and pushed her a little away to see her eyes.

"Go home Temperance. I will call you when I can open an actual investigation on your mother's case. Okay?" I said looking at her green blue eyes.

"Okay." Bones said and hugged me one last time before leaving.

Brennan POV

I sat on Booth's couch in his apartment rummaging through old photographs and memories of my family. I was looking at a picture of me and Russ under the Christmas tree when I was three years old, when Booth called me.

"Bones we got the case. If you want I can pick you up in a couple of hours. I have a lot of work right now." Booth said.

"I can drive myself and you can then meet me at the lab." I said on the phone.

"Okay Bones." Booth said and strangely I could feel him smiling on the other end of the line.

"Okay Booth." I smiled and disconnected the phone.

.

.

I didn't realize that it was around ten in the night. I was in the lab and so were the others. Helping me. I was really touched by that.

But there was no sign of Booth. We had not communicated since the last eleven hours.

I stepped down the forensic platform and headed to my office. Sitting on the couch I iMessaged Booth :

'where are you? Weren't you supposed to pick me up nine hours ago?'

Immediately his reply came through:

'Sorry Bones had to take care of some important business. Where are you? Still at the lab? I was hoping we could get some dinner. But what I have to tell you will probably make you mad at me.'

What was it that he had to tell me? Did he give away the investigation to someone else?! I replied:

'What do you have to tell me?'

I was sitting on the couch waiting for his reply. I closed my eyes for sometime.

Booth POV

It was early morning when I entered the lab with Russ. I showed him the lounge and told him to wait there. I looked around for Bones and then headed to her office.

"Bones?" I said as I entered her office.

"I am awake." Came a sleepy voice. And that's when Bones sat upright on the couch.

"I am sure you are." I said and walked towards her and kissed her lips.

"Where were yo—" I cut her off with another mind blowing kiss.

"Bones I care for you but it was necessary to do what I did. Okay?" I said.

"What did you?" Bones asked confused.

"Russ is here. I had to bring him in for the case." I said. I saw her eyes change color. She nodded.

"I don't want to see him." I said.

"Okay baby." I said and pulled her in an embrace.

.

.

.

That night I held Bones in my arms tightly as she sobbed.

She didn't know that I had seen all her pictures which she had left on my couch. She looked so happy and lively. I hated her family for leaving her.

"Sh sshh baby it's gonna be alright.."

"There is more than one kind of family.." I told Bones. I gently massaged her head with my fingers and lulled her to sleep. In the night I could hear her speak in her dreams, "Everybody leaves.."

"I am never going to leave you." I told her even if she was not listening, and pulled her body closer to mine to make her realize the truth in my statement.

Brennan POV

The next morning my eyes opened in the dark. I looked at the clock on my phone. It was almost six in the morning and I had no idea what had woken me up. That's when I felt someone move next to me. Booth was lying on my other side which means this had to be Parked.

I lifted the sheets a bit and saw a little head pop out. Parker smiled at me with sleepy eyes and moved himself a little higher on the bed. Putting his tiny arms around me, Parker went to sleep.

'There is more than one kind of family.' Booth's words came to my mind and I smiled, for the first time in two days, and went to sleep.

* * *

Guys please review. I have no clue if you people are still liking this story or not. If you have any ideas then please tell me. I am open to prompts.


	10. The Teenagers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Teenagers

Brennan POV

Booth and Parker had really made me feel at home the last night. When I woke up in the morning in a Booth sandwich I couldn't help but smile.  
"Mmm.." Booth said as he moved his erection against my hips in his sleep.  
"Booth?" I said trying to wake him up.  
He opened an eye and shut it again before pulling me against me and kissing my throat.  
"So sweet.." Booth mumbled as he kissed me.  
"Parker is here." I said even though I wish Booth didn't stop.  
"What?" Booth said and looked over me.  
He stroked Parker's head lovingly like a protective parent would do and then asked me what time it was.  
"It's.." I was about to say when the seven thirty alarm rang.  
"Parker wake up! School time!" Booth said to Parker.  
"No daddy." Parker mumbled kicking at the sheets.  
"Parker. I am counting till three okay?" Booth said.  
"One. Two. Three." Booth counted and then attacked Parker with tickles.  
"Haha! Dad I - I'm up see-I'm up!" Parker laughed, "Bones please help me! Please!" Parker said.  
"Okay. I said and pushed Booth down next to Parker and attacked shim with my fingers.  
"BONES! Haha." Booth's laugh made me giggle. I had never seen him so carefree. And happy.  
Soon Parker joined me and helped me in tickling his father.

Anyways today Booth had suggested that we leave a little early from work, watch a movie and then pick up Parker from daycare by six.  
The next day was a Saturday which meant no school for Parker. So Booth had promised Parker a sleepover with his friends tonight.

As I Parker's my car at Hoover and made my way in, I was stopped by security. This was a recurring incident since the security had been changed. This new guy was a perv and always ogled me. Last time I was in a lot of hurry to show him his rightful place but today..  
"I am afraid Doctor but we will have to stop you right there.." Mr. Perv said.  
"I just have to wait in the lobby." I said.  
"Yes but first we will have to do a full body check on you.." Mr. Perv said.  
He gestured me to a private security check up stalk which is used for females. He went in before me and told the female guard that he would personally check me with the metal detector.  
The guard left the stalls and I smugly entered in..

Booth POV  
Bones had told me that she would be waiting for me at the Hoover's lobby. But I couldn't spot her.  
Suddenly I could hear someone shouting from the security and I ran for it with my gun out.  
The scream had come from one of the stalls. So I lifted the curtains and pointed my gun at Bones.  
"Booth you should be pointing the gun at him.." Brennan said pointing to the security guard on the floor with a bleeding nose.  
Bones was soon caught by two other guards and the security guard Bones had knocked out was shouting.  
"You crazy bitch!" The guy shouted and was about to attack Bones again.  
"Whoa stop right there." I said and caught the guards upper arm very tightly.  
"Bones care to explain?" Booth asked.  
"What Booth? That the man is a pervert. He is the one trying to touch me and ogles me!" Bones said.  
I looked at the guy who I had caught. He didn't say anything in his defense. So I punched him hard in his stomach.  
"Leave her." I ordered the security. And they were lucky that they obeyed immediately.  
I handcuffed the guard Bones and I had hit and took him in.  
"I won't be a minute." I told Bones and walked away.

.  
After getting the guard fired by HR, I headed to meet Bones.  
"Hey.." I greeted her with a pec on her cheeks.  
"Booth we are really late for the movie." Bones said as we walked to the parking.  
"It's okay we are not going to watch it anyways." I said with a big smirk.  
"What I thought we are watching a movie!" Bones said confused but I didn't reply.

On reaching the movie theatre we soon took are seat which were carefully chosen by me.  
"Booth I don't understand.. You said we were not going to watch a movie but we are." Bones said.  
"Bones just relax and.." I said as I removed my jacket and took a seat next to her.  
"Enjoy." I said and crashed my lips on hers.  
Bones kissed me back and said, "it feels like we are teenagers."  
"Yes it does.. Mmm.." I said as her tongue slid against mine so softly.  
Luckily there were hardly a handful of people in the theatre otherwise I and Bones would have been arrested.  
I could feel BB in my pants. He was a little hard. Actually really hard but I knew that Bones and me had to wait before we could make love.  
Soon Brennan was moving on my lap.  
"Bones.." I moaned her name as she straddled me and grinder against BB.  
She kissed me with a lot of force. Her lips were all over me. Soon my shirt was undone and she was kissing her way down. She cupped BB with her hand and played with it.  
"Bones you gotta stop." I said catching her wrists.  
"No Booth!" Bones whined.  
"Baby please. I don't want our first time to be like this." I said as I cupped her face and forced her eyes inside mine.  
"Okay fine.." Bones sighed.  
"It will happen soon baby. I cannot wait to be inside of you, to worship you.. But not like this." I said again making sure she knew how badly I wanted her.  
"Can we at least go to second base?" Bones said as she started undoing her blouse buttons.  
"Okay fine.. But promise me that we are not going beyond that over here." I said.  
"Okay fine." Brennan said and pushed aside the blouse so I could see her breasts.  
She was wearing a plain black bra today, but it contrasted with her skin and made her breasts look beautiful.

Brennan POV

He stared at my breasts in the bra for some time and then pulled my mouth to his.  
He was the one who dominated the kiss this time and I just enjoyed it. I used my hand to move his over my breasts.  
And he did. He squeezed my breasts with both his hands and kneaded them.  
"Uh..." I groaned as he massaged my breasts.  
I straddled his hips as the movie got over.  
"Bones get decent." Booth ordered me as he started buttoning his shirt and then helped me with mine.  
While buttoning me up, he squeezed my breasts one last time and go up to leave.  
I followed him.

* * *

So? Care to review? Naughty ideas? Care to review?


	11. Me and My Bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 11: Me and My Bones

Booth POV

As I and Bones made out way to the daycare to pick up Parker and his friends, Bones was staring at me.  
"What is it?" I asked Bones and risked a glance at her.  
"You make me happy Booth." Bones said.  
I quickly drove to the nearest parking and then looked at her.  
"You make me happy too Bones. Very happy." I said and softy kissed her, savoring the taste of her sweet lips.  
After a few moments we pulled apart and then we headed to daycare.  
"Bones Parker's friends are coming over for a sleepover okay?" I said.  
"Yes I know." Bones replied.  
"So we need to behave ourselves okay?" I told Booth.  
"Really?" She asked disappointedly.  
I raised my eyebrows at her and tried to hide my smirk.  
"Okay." Bones replied and sank in her seat.

Brennan POV

"Bones!" Parker came calling my name And sat on my lap. Booth had busied himself in searching a air mattress he had purchased years ago.  
"Hey Parker. Enjoying yourself?" I asked as I patted his back loudly.  
"Uh-huh. I was wondering if maybe you could tell us a story." Parker said.  
"I don't really do those th—" I tried saying.  
"Please Bones?" Parker said and looked at me with watery brown eyes.  
"Okay. Fine." I said and followed Parker to his room.

"Hey." I said to all the kids present in the room.  
"Hey you must me Bones!" One kid said.  
"Danny only I and my dad can call her that! For you its Dr. Brennan." Parker said as he forced me to sit on the bed and sat beside me.

Soon I was surrounded by all three kids with a hundred percent attention.

.

".. Muno had lost all hope. She was all alone. That's when she distracted herself by studying. Muno then realized her love for science. Muno worked very hard and along the way she met some very nice friends who also loved science. She learnt a lot everyday and had reignited the hope in her life. And today Muno is very rich, successful and what is more important is that she is happy. Moral of the story is that one should not give up on their dreams." I finally finished the story and looked down and the three kids already sleeping in my lap.  
"It was a good story Bones. Very familiar." Booth's voice came from the threshold.  
He was caring a double air mattress in his hands and smiled at me.  
"You are good with kids." Booth said as he gently lifted a boy from my lap and then the other and tucked them to sleep.  
"Well I knew that before." I said as I tucked Parker in bed and then kissed his innocent little face.  
We tiptoed out and then sat in the living room for some time.  
"You know the Mac and cheese was the best I have had!" Booth said as he ate the leftovers.  
"My father taught me to cook it." I said and then immediately thought of my father.  
"My father never taught me anything." Booth whispered.  
I gave Booth a small smile and then leaned into him.

Booth POV  
Sunday morning after I dropped all of Parker's friends to their houses and Parker to Rebecca's place, I headed home to a very lonely person.

Parker and Bones had become really close in a real short span of time. I mean Parker had hugged Bones tightly and whispered something in her ears for saying goodbye.  
Bones had also whispered some reply in Parker's ear. I couldn't wait to find out what it was.

On reaching home I could hear Bones' whine coming from my living room. Last night we had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch and today Bones' back was paying the price.

"Hey Bones what's the matter?" I asked.  
"My back!" Bones said, "Booth you need to throw out this stupid couch!"  
"Hey hey. Relax. Come here.." I said as i gestured for Bones to follow me to my room.

.  
I was straddling on Brennan's back while she lay face down on my bed.  
Her moans were making BB very excited and I tried his best to ignore them.  
"Booth?" Bones asked.  
"Yeah?" I replied, my voice sounding very thick.  
"I bought an apartment." Bones said.  
I must say that I was a little hurt to know that Bones had not consulted me before buying a place but I didn't show it.  
"Okay, um.. When are you planing to move out?" I asked as I stop the ministrations with my hand on her back.  
"I am hoping that I would be done by today." Bones said.  
"Wanna get rid of me that easily heh?" I said in a funny voice but eagerly waited for her reply.  
Bones wriggled under me and then push me down on the bed next to her.  
"I never want to get rid of you." Bones said very seriously and then looked inside my eyes.  
Her beautiful eyes reveled the truth. I kissed her softly.  
"And I never want to get rid of you." I said between kisses.  
I don't know how long we were on the bed but the ringing of the phone somewhere bell separated us.

"Angela.." Bones answered the call.  
She talked for a not even a minute and hung the phone saying she was busy.

"Angela suspects that we are having sex." Bones said as she disconnected the phone.  
"I thought you told her." Booth said.  
"I was about to but then Goodman is getting transferred and I am getting a new boss and I don't want her announcing to everyone that we are together. They.." Bones said.  
"They might sever our partnership." I said and she nodded after visibly swallowing.

Brennan POV

Soon boxes were lying in my new apartment. Both Booth and I knew that tonight was the night. We would finally get our hands on each other and he would be buried deep inside me..

Anyways the moving had made me and Booth quite tired and now we lay on the couch with a bottle of beer in our hands.

Booth took my hands in his looking all serious and said, "Bones baby. Once you say yes.." Booth kissed me softly on my lips, "there is no going back."

When I was about to respond Booth's phone rang.  
He cursed and answered it. There was a big smile on his face and he was jumpy all over.  
"Bones! I gotta go right now. I will call you. k?" Booth said excitedly,  
"What's the matter Booth?" I asked smiling because of his excitement.  
"I have to take care of something..  
I will call you! Bye.." And with that he was out of the door.

.  
Monday morning was not good for me. We all were waiting in the Jeffersonian conference room waiting for our new boss to come.  
Dr. Camille Saroyan. She was not one of us. Being the youngest corner in new york didn't give her some power over us.  
Hodgins asked me if it bothered me that I was not the boss. It actually did. Cam had already pulled Zach on her side and Angela my best friend told me that there were reasons that Cam was the boss not me!  
I was working at the platform when I heard Booth come in shouting.  
"CAMILLE." Booth shouted in amusement.  
"SEELEY." Cam said from somewhere.  
I tried my best not to look up at the two. Focus. I told myself to focus but couldn't help and look up.

They were standing too close for me to like. Booth kept on touching her like he knew her. Maybe he did.  
"Oh I bet they have done it." Angela whispered in my ear.  
"Done what?" I asked.  
"Slept together. Look at the way he is touching her. And she is too responsive. Oh my." Angela whispered more to herself.

Booth's hand was around her back and rested on Cam's hips pulling her closer. Her hand was on his chest and she was staring at him.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Booth hadn't even acknowledged me yet.

Work work work..

"Dr. Brennan you have been working on those for the whole day without a break. I am sure you are allowed to leave now.." Cam said as she was leaving her office.  
"I have a lot of work here.." I said and returned to my Bones. But then I could suddenly feel his presence and I looked up in time to see Booth coming through the doors.  
"Ready?" Booth asked Cam!  
"Yes! Booth boy lead the way." Cam said.  
"Bones take a break and go home okay?" Booth told me. And I swear if I was not an anthropologist who knew the importance of Bones then I would have picked each and every bone and thrown at Booth one by one. I didn't need his pity.

I stared at him for two seconds and then returned to my work.  
I heard footsteps leaving the lap and soon it was only me and my bones.

* * *

Hey guys review! More the reviews quicker the updates!


	12. Need You Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 12: Need You

Brennan POV

I returned to my office that night and busied myself in the paperwork.  
I glanced at my mobile phone and noticed that I had many emails and missed calls.

From: Seeley Booth  
To: Temperance Brennan  
Subject: No Suject  
Today 8:05 am

Hey Bones! Guess what Cam is your new boss! She is my childhood friends and she didn't have a place to stay so I am letting her crash in Parker's room for a few days.  
I think its good that we are keeping our relationship a secret cause Cam you know she is your boss and it will be weird.  
I miss you

Seeley Booth

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sighed and opened another email.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
From: Seeley Booth  
To: Temperance Brennan  
Subject: Eat!  
Today 12:41 pm

Hey Bones I hope you are eating something. Please tell me you are reading this email on time during your lunch break.  
Eat!

Seeley Booth

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

My stomach growled with hunger. I was really tired.  
I then opened another email.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
From: Seeley Booth  
To: Temperance Brennan  
Subject: Reply!  
Today 5:36 pm

Bones you need to learn to reply! Anyways I am coming to the lab to pick up Cam. She thinks that we don't even know each other so I am telling her about our work.  
Baby please don't overwork.

Seeley Booth

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sighed again and returned back to my paperwork.

Booth POV

I hadn't heard anything from Bones yet. I was getting really worried. So I went to the Lab.  
The entire lab was dark except from a small hint of light which I knew was from Bones' office. I walked towards it and saw her hastily typing something on her computer.

"Bones come on lets go home. Its almost ten." I said and walked behind her desk to kiss her lips.  
She moved her head away from me so that I kiss her cheek instead.  
She was upset about something. But she couldn't have denied the spark we both felt when I kissed her cheek. Her breathing was heavy and she took a second to calm down before replying,  
"I have a lot of work Booth." Bones said.  
She was a terrible liar.  
"I am sure you could do it some other day. Right now you are coming with me." I said in no nonsense tone.  
"You cannot order me." She replied and resumed her paperwork.  
I walked behind her chair on which she was seated and pulled it away from her desk.

"What is your problem Booth!" Bones exclaimed.  
"What is up with you Bones!" I asked.  
"Don't call me Bones!" Bones said angrily, "Perhaps you should call my boss as Flesh! Ha?" She said.

"Bones tell me what is the matter with you?" I asked confusion evident in my voice.  
"I don't have time for this." Bones said gesturing between me and her.  
"For this? Our fight?" I asked.  
"No. No. Us." Bones said.

"You don't have time for us?" I repeated in a disgusted tone.  
Bones' silence spoke more than anything I had ever heard.  
"You don't get to decide that!" I said angrily and walked closed to her.  
Bones took a few steps back and said, "who does then? You? My Boss?"

Wait was she jealous. Oh my god.  
"Bones I am with you and I told you that I am never going to leave you!" I said.  
Bones didn't reply just fidgeted with her mother's ring on her finger.  
"Bones there is nothing between me and Cam. You don't need to feel insecure!" I said walking towards her.

"I didn't want to tell her about us because she might report us. Temperance that doesn't change the fact that I am with you. That I am yours." I said and walked slowly towards Bones.  
I lifted her chin with my hand and looked into her sad eyes.  
"And you are mine." I said, "Understand?"  
Bones' reply was kissing me. As soon as our lips touched I could feel sparks going to my spine. I wrapped my arms around Bones and kissed her lovingly.  
"Baby.." I whispered very softly and wiped the tears that came down her eyes.  
Bones kissed me more passionately.

.  
Bones and I were making out on her office couch for quiet a while. I had become really hot and Bones encouraged me to remove my shirt.  
BB (Big Booth) was really hard and was pressing against my pants.  
Suddenly I let out an involuntary groan as Bones cupped BB.  
Her hands went to my zipper but I caught her wrists in time above her head and flipped is so she was pinned beneath me.  
I caught her both hands with one while I felt her body with the other.  
My hand finally reached her breast and she arched her back and moaned.

"Booth please I need you. Please." Bones said with the need evident in her eyes.  
"You sure Bones? Like this? Here?" I asked in a husky voice.  
"Yes Booth please. I need you." Bones begged.  
I merely nodded and set to my task after kissing her soulfully.

* * *

Hey guys please review!


	13. Disputes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 13: Disputes

Brennan POV

"Hey babe..." I could hear Booth's voice and then I felt him kiss my neck and then my jaw, nose, forehead..

"Time to get up.. I heard someone come in.." Booth said.  
I opened my eyes and was surprised to see the light in my office from the sun.  
"Mm.." I said and clung tightly to him.

Booth raised my chin towards his face with his fingers and stared into my eyes.  
He kissed my lips passionately making me moan loudly.  
He was hard again.  
"How much time do we have?" I asked knowing that soon people would start coming.  
"Not much.." Booth said.  
I noticed that the shades of my office were still open which meant I had to do Booth really fast.  
"What do you have in mind?" Booth asked.  
"Just lay back." I said pushing him below me and placing my mouth at  
his manhood..

Booth POV

"Oh Bones.." I said as I was getting dressed.  
Bones stood fully nude in front of me with no signs of modesty as she searched for her clothes.  
BB was hard again.

"Booth why did you have to rip them off?" Bones asked me.  
I tried to reply by looking in her eyes but couldn't help myself getting an eyeful of her breasts and pointy nipples.

.  
.

It was lunch time when I went to pick up Bones at the lab. Last night at dinner Cam had asked me out and I had not told that to Bones.  
Cam had asked me who I was with and my reply was 'someone'. Cam then told me that I am making up excuses so that we both couldn't get together.  
I still struggled with the fact if I should tell Bones or not.

Entering the lab I couldn't find Bones anywhere.  
"Hey Ange.. Where is Bones?" I shouted so that Angela could hear me.  
"In the limbo.. " Angela replied.  
"Thanks." I said and headed for the limbo.

In the limbo Bones was explaining something to some students. And she looked really pissed.  
"Whatever is removed from a box has to go back on that box only.." Bones said in a cold tone.  
"Professor can I come in?" I said in amusement raising my hand so she would allow me in.

Brennan POV

I saw everyone's eyes turn towards Booth as he asked permission to enter with hint of amusement on his lips.  
I also so some of my female students ogle him and smile at him.  
"It's doctor and please wait outside." I said strictly and was a little disappointed when he left.

After dispersing all the students I waited for Booth to come in so that we could get some privacy.

As I was collecting my reports and my bag, Booth slid his arms around me and nuzzled my nape and left kisses everywhere.  
"Hey.." Booth said as he moved me a little towards him, in his arms, to capture my lips.  
"Hey.." I said, "give me a minute."  
As I put the reports in my bag, Booth's hands grabbed my breasts and kneaded them.  
I groaned involuntary.  
"Sorry couldn't help myself.." Booth said kissing my ear and then sucking my earlobe.  
"Didn't complain.." I said and pushed him away with my hand.  
"Then why are you stopping me?" Booth asked.  
"This is a sterile environment and I am hungry.. For food." I said.  
Booth grinned and rubbed his hands, "Let's grab some Chinese? Huh?" Booth said.  
"Sure cool." I said as I slid one arm around Booth's torso and we both walked side by side to the door.  
I slid my hand from around him as we approached the entrance where everyone could see us.  
"Bones wait.." Booth said and tugged my arm and crashed his lips on mine his tongue forcing entrance. His hands found my hair and tugged on it softly leaving trails of his fingers.  
He parted for a second or so and then kissed me again very gently.

"Let's go.." Booth said and left the limbo leaving me gobsmacked by the kiss.

.

For lunch Booth and I had gone to the diner.  
We were having lunch when Booth got a call.  
"Booth." He talked into the phone.  
"Hey.. No Cam I am busy.. It's nothing like that.. Look I gotta go." Booth said and hung the phone.  
He took a deep breath and stared at me.  
"What? Was that cam?" I asked.  
"Bones Cam.. She and I used to date.." Booth said.  
"You've told me that you were together before.. In your email." I said.  
"Yeah.. And I don't want to get her between is but just to keep the air clean I want you to know that she asked me out yesterday and right now she called.." Booth said.

I pushed my food a little away involuntarily and asked, "What did you say?"  
Booth moved his fingers through his hair and then looked at me for sometime before saying, "what do you think I said."  
"I don't know." I said shrugging.  
"You don't-" Booth said angrily.  
"Bones I can't do this if you don't trust me.." Booth said as he fished in his pocket for his wallet.  
"But Bo-" I said.  
"Look we will talk tonight okay? I will be there at your place. I have to get back to the Hoover." Booth said and tossed a few notes on the table and left.

* * *

Hey guys please review. And let me

know if you are liking the story.


	14. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 14: Nightmares

Brennan POV

It was late when I entered my apartment that night.  
My day was horrible. Cam didn't give me the permission I needed to perform an experiment, my grad students messed up with their assignments, Angela and I argued whether I was hiding something from her and most importantly Booth and I had fought.  
Before returning to work I stopped by "Lily's Angels". It is a private orphanage which I go to once in every month. The kids over there are wonderful. They all look at me and are cheered up and call me "Tempa!"  
I was feeling a lot better after sitting with the kids for over two hours and reading them stories. I am so happy for these kids. I am glad that they are treated with respect at the orphanage unlike my time in the foster system.  
I had almost forgotten about the horrible day but now it is all coming back to me. And I have to still face Booth.  
I hang me keys and my coat and then walk to the bar to get a really strong drink.

As I am sipping my drink I sit on the couch and switch on the TV.

.  
.

"I want my momma please." I cried at the lady who was burning the knife on the gas stove.  
"You are a bad girl." The lady said as she walked to me with the knife and with a full force thruster the knife at me.  
"MOMMAAAA!" I shouted and soon the nightmare ended.  
I could feel someone around me. I still couldn't see anything clearly.  
Someone touched me. At first I flinched but then the touch felt nice so I melted in it.  
Then I realized that I was sobbing very loudly.  
"Oh baby.. Your okay.. Shh.." I heard someone whisper and rub my back.  
"Booth?" I asked in barely a whisper.  
"I am right here baby.." Booth said as he kissed my forehead. I clung my arms around him and held on to him.  
I didn't care where I was or how he was here or what time was it. All I felt was protected and so I slept peacefully in his arms.

When I got up in the morning Booth's arms were still around me. We were sleeping in my bed. I lifted my head up to see the time. It was sixish. I still had an hour before getting up.

I turned in Booth's arms and looked at his peaceful form. And yet I knew that he was awake.  
"You are awake." I said with a smile.  
"You are staring." Booth said a small smile tugging at his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and then looked into mine. His face became serious and then he leaned down to kiss me.  
We met halfway and kissed each other searingly.  
Soon Booth was above me and he was removing my pajama top.  
"Wait.." I told him, "How did I get in these.." I gestured towards my clothes.  
Booth's small smile told me that he was the one. He shook his head and then removed my top and the groped my naked upper body, kneading my breasts and kissing his way down till he found a nipple and sucked at it making me groan.  
"Booth.." I said as the vibrations from my breasts went straight to my core.  
He then moved his attention to my other nipple.  
"Booth!" I said as I was desperate to feel his skin against mine.  
"What?!" He asked as he gently bit my nipple making me groan loudly.  
"You are wearing too many clothes.." I said.

.

Sex with Booth was always the best but now we both knew that we had to talk. About Cam and all. Booth had requested me to put on some clothes as he was getting dressed so that he doesn't get distracted.

Booth POV

"Sit." I told Bones as she had pulled on a long faded t shirt that almost reached her knees. It was modest on a way that it actually covered all her privates but in reality it was a little transparent and her lack of bra wasn't helping me concentrate.

"Bones all I Am asking is for you to trust me." I said.  
Bones shrugged.  
"Bones why don't you realize that I am with you and when I say that I actually mean it! And us fighting over Cam! It's just not worth it!" I said as I marched in the room back and forth.  
"Booth I just want to make sure you don't have any feelings for her." Bones said.  
I kneeled down in front of her so we were almost face to face.  
"I don't have any feelings for her." I said.  
"Okay." Bones said.  
"Bones but you need to realize that I am not going to be showing of our relationship in public. You know it risks our partnership. And I think that it is bothering you." I said.  
"I- it doesn't bother me." Bones said.  
"Are you sure?" I asked a little disappointed.  
"Yes." Bones said curtly.  
"So we are good?" I asked.  
"Yes.. Except.." Bones said and I could feel my heart thumping.  
"Except?" I asked.  
"Booth last night.. My ... M." Bones tried saying and there were a few tears gathering in her eyes.  
"Your nightmare Bones. It's okay. You were in foster care. I went to the army. Somedays I will be the one with nightmares and I want you to hold me." I said and squeezed her knee.  
Bones nodded and smiled a little and then hugged me tightly.

"I was four years old when my parents had first disappeared.  
I had almost forgotten about it till I was sixteen and my parents disappeared again. That's when I thought that they would return like they had when I was four. But back then at four, I was sent to a district foster home.." Bones told me.  
I was very surprised that she is revealing such an important part of her life to me. I want her to talk about it without scaring her that I am listening intently and holding on her every word so I entwine my fingers with hers and squeeze her had gently.  
"From there they sent me and my brother separate ways.. I .. I was sent to Rush mount and there.. My foster mother.." Tears were streaming down Bones's beautiful face. But I let them flow not wanting to interrupt her.  
".. She used to cut me... My arms mostly.. Whenever she got angry at me. And I used to.." Bones sobbed heavily, "Call for my real mother hoping that she would come and protect me and.." Sob, " save me.."

Now I truly understood why Bones had cried "momma" in her dreams.  
My eyes had dampened a little too at the thought of a four year old blue eyed innocent girl being abused.. Calling her mother for help but all her calls being unanswered.  
I cupped both her cheeks and forced her to look at me. I was so proud of her for sharing her nightmares with me.  
I wiped the still flowing tears from her eyes with the pad of my thumb.  
"I-" love you. I was about to say it. But this was no time.  
"You mean a lot to me Bones. And I swear I will keep you safe." I said and kissed her surprised face. Like she had heard my unspoken words.  
"I can take care of myself.." She said.  
"I know you can. But I want to. And that is my right as your boyfriend.." I said and kissed her lips.  
"Boyfriend." Bones repeated as she kissed me back.

* * *

Hey guys! Review!


	15. Is It Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 15: Is It Love?

Booth POV

I don't know if Bones wore that dress to get me hot or annoyed. It was a little, tight yellow dress that clung to her everywhere. The coat she wore was not tied and reveled everything to the eye.  
I was standing outside the shrink's office at the FBI when Bones came walking to me. A little 'v' being formed between her long long legs.

"Why am I here?" She says looking at the office door of the psychologist.  
"Profiling Bones. I thought you would like to come." I said.  
"That's very nice of you to ask but I have a lot of work at the lab.. I am gonna head back." Bones said.

"Bones wait.. There are some more files in my office.." I shout after her.

She sighs and we both head to my office to collect some files.

As soon I enter the office I hear the doors close and the shades being drawn. I start smiling and look up at Bones.  
She is smiling her seductive smile and removes her jacket by arching her back and pushing her breasts forward.  
BB is on high alert and wants nothing more than fuck those tits.  
"Booth..." Bones says as she walks towards me and says, "I don't have much time."

.

Brennan POV

It was Kyle's birthday today and I had promised him that I would be there for the celebration. Kyle was a seven year old kid at the orphanage Lily's Angels. When he was first taken in he never spoke a word. But now he used to smile a lot and try to talk to others whom he likes. It was a great improvement for him.  
Kyle mostly only spoke to me. At least that's what the supervisors had told me. I was really touched by it and had decided to help the kid. I had bought him a watch for his birthday which I hoped he liked.

Booth had asked me for dinner and I had refused. I don't know what I should have told him.. So I just said that I had plans. He was pretty upset with me.

I park my car and walk towards the orphanage.  
As I enter I can see the decorations made in the house for Kyle's birthday.  
"Tempa!" I heard an excited Kyle call for me with sparkle in his eyes. His innocence is so heartwarming. You would want to do anything for a kid like him.

"An Omnitrix!" Kyle said as he unwrapped the Ben 10 watch which I had got for him!  
"Thank you Tempa!" Kyle said and hugged me tight.  
"Happy Birthday sweetheart." I said as I hugged him and closed my eyes.

.  
I left the orphanage around nine after meeting with the trustees and finding out what was happening with the funds which many people (including me) had donated.

Then I headed home. While driving I decided it was better to go to see Booth. I turned the car towards his house.  
Using the spare key which I had, I slowly entered the apartment. As I had expected he had gone to sleep on the couch. What I had not expected was Cam sitting next to him, sleeping, her head resting on Booth's chest.  
Then I remembered that Booth had way way before mentioned that Cam was new in town so she was staying at his place for a night. That 'a' night had obviously turned out to many.  
I was really hurt. When I used to live with Booth.. We both behaved very sexual.. And thinking that about Cam and Booth.. Maybe Booth got all his girl this way. Whatever.. Like I cared.

Oomph.. Wait Booth had told me to trust him.. I trusted him. It's Cam that I didn't trust. She should know that booth has someone in his life.  
I headed to Booth's room with a idea in my mind..

Booth POV

"Seeley.." A very sexy Bones voice which she uses in bed came to my ears.  
I swear I heard Bones sexy groan. It was too loud for me to be dreaming.. Bones was really here.  
I opened my eyes and realized I was dreaming. I was sitting on my couch with Cam next to me. No sign of Bones.  
Cam slowly opened her eyes and yawned by stretching her arms and touching me.  
"Seeley..." Okay I must be hallucinating.  
"Is there someone in your room?" Cam asked as she tried to peak in my room. Bones must really be there.  
"Yeah.. I should go." I said as I got up and ran to the room with semi hard BB.  
I was in paradise.. Lying across my bed, naked, Bones was touching herself. I groaned involuntary and attacked her.

.

In the morning I got ready early for work and then Bones and I carefully snuck out of the apartment without Cam noticing.

Bones had still not told me where she was the previous night and I was a little tensed. As soon as she was trapped with me in the car I had asked her.

"Ah Booth I had some work.." Bones replied.  
I stared at her.  
"Okay fine. Let me drive.." Bones said.

.  
Our first stop was outside a coffee shop where Bones bought a lot of food. Buns, croissants, milkshakes and coffee.  
"Bones I can't eat so much.." I said eyeing the food.  
"Shut up." Bones said playfully and handed me the coffee.

Our next stop was not far at a place called Lily's Angels.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"You will see.." Bones said as she headed inside.  
It was an orphanage. I knew that since the moment I entered the house. It was written "Lilly's Angels Orphanage." On the front door.

Inside we walked to a really big table where a handful of students were sitting on the table and having breakfast.  
"Tempa!" A girl sitting on the table squealed. All heads turned to Bones and they jumped and hugged her tight. The kids were affectionate. Kids are affectionate. But Bones she was affectionate at that time. That is what caught my attention. She was too attached to them.  
"Hey guys. Brought you some breakfast before school.." Bones said and the kids grinned happily.  
"Where is Kate?" Bones asked looking around.  
"Oh she is not coming today. Her stomach doesn't feel good." A girl replied and then turned to look at me.  
"Is that the hot FBI agent you keep talking about?" The girl said smiling at me.  
"Yeah..," Bones said as her eyes met mine and she smiled at me, "Seeley Booth... Emma, Kyle, Alicia, Rohan and Brandon."  
"Hey Guys heading for school huh?" I asked and saw all of them grin at me.  
"Pleasure to meet you Seeley Booth." All of them.. All of them said together.  
Bones smiled brightly at all of them for their display of manners.  
"Pleasure is all mine.. Now who would like a ride to school?" I asked.

.

We headed to school cramped up in the SUV. Kyle in the passenger seat on Bones' lap and four other kids in the backseat.  
After dropping the kids we headed for Bones' place.  
"Bones that was so great!" I said as I drove.. Look I am sorry but .. What you are doing.. Helping those kids is great!"  
Bones shrugged and smiled at me.  
"I am so proud of you Bones!"  
"Booth?" Bones said, "I like you a lot."  
I risked a glance at Bones wondering where did that suddenly come from but only saw love on her face.  
Love.

* * *

Hey guys give me some reviews here.. I hardly get any reviews.. Just a moment of your time. Please press the button below and leave whatever is on your mind.


	16. Busy Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

* * *

Chapter 16: Busy Days

Brennan POV

I was very very happy that Parker was coming back. Partly because I loved him so much and partly because it meant that Cam had to move out.

Cam had moved into Angela's apartment next. Angela had no problem with that but I was grumpy as hell. I hated Cam.  
I really hated her. But when she suggested to send Booth and me away alone to Las Vegas, I was super happy.

Right now I was in my office doing some paperwork. That's when Russ called me.  
"Tempe.. You have to get out and reach someplace safe.." Russ said in a hurried tone.  
"What's the matter Russ?" I asked as I looked around for any threat.  
"Somebody tried to attack me.. Tempe where are you?" Russ asked.  
"At the lab. It's the safest place I know." I replied.  
"Okay I am coming over. Stay there." Russ said and the line went dead.  
I sighed and thought of calling Booth to tell him what had happened. But he had Parker and I didn't want to worry him on my brother's stupid word. So instead I texted him that I got held back at the lab with a lot of paperwork and won't be able to meet tonight.

Russ arrived within the next half an hour and then drove me to my apartment and invited himself to stay with me for a few days.  
"Russ the security is tight in this building." I said as I offered him beer.  
"It's shit Tempe. One guard. That's it. That's not enough to stop anyone to come to you." Russ said frustrated and pulled out his phone.  
"Who are you calling?" I asked.  
"My girlfriend." Russ said.  
I didn't want to pry. But could t help asking, "who?"  
"Amy." Russ said and then spoke into the phone.

.

In the morning I got up to the sound of something in the kitchen.  
I was tensed for a second before realizing that it was my brother.  
"Hey." I said as I made my way to the kitchen.  
"Hey I made you an omelet.." Russ said.  
"I can make my own breakfast." I said a little frustrated. I did not like anybody stepping on my independence. Except for Booth to some extent.  
"What now you are not gonna eat it?" Russ asked sarcastically as he put the plate in front of me.  
"Yes I am not going to eat it." I said as I removed some milk from the fridge.  
"What? Are you serious?" Russ asked.  
"Yes. It is Saturday and therefore it's my oatmeal day." I said calmly. More coldly.  
"Therefore it's my oatmeal day." Russ said imitating me horribly.  
I did not respond as I prepared my oatmeal.  
After a few moments Russ sighed loudly and asked me, "I really hurt you didn't i?"  
Yes you did! I wanted to say but instead I ate my breakfast silently without looking at his eyes.

.  
Later that day when I was working on a civil war soldier, I heard footsteps running towards me.  
I could here Booth's voice calling, "Stop right there bub."  
I looked up to see Parker grinning At the foot of the platform. I gave him an equally exciting smile and headed down and hugged him.  
"I miss you Bones." The four year old said.  
I kissed his head and told him the same.  
"Hey Bones." Booth told me as he stood behind Parker.  
He looked tensed but I couldn't tell why. His presence today was rather intimidating than kind.  
He motioned with his eyes to head to my office.  
"Hey Booth." I said as I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly and we three headed to the office.  
"What's up Booth?" I asked.  
"Come on Dad we will be late!" Parker said as he tugged Booth and my hand.  
"Where are you going?" I asked confused.  
"Well WE are going to watch a movie." Booth said smiling nervously.  
"Right now?" I asked glancing at my watch.  
"Yes right now." Booth simply replied.  
"Okay.. Let me just get my stuff.."  
"I said as I collected my bag and grabbed my phone.

As we rounded his car I was surprised to see some of the kids from Lily's Angels over there. With Linda their supervisor.  
"Tempa!" Kate, a three year old hugged me tightly.  
"Katie" I replied and kissed her forehead.  
"Tempa." Kyle and Alicia waved to me from inside the car.  
"I am so excited to see the movie!" Alicia said loudly.  
"Okay let's go otherwise we will be late.." I heard Booth's voice and then recovered from my surprise.  
I spotted Parker standing nervously next to his father.  
"Yes let's get going." I said as I suddenly lifted Parker in my arms, making him giggle, and then settled him in his child seat behind. I did the same for Kate. Kyle, Alicia and Linda squeezed in.

.  
"Linda could you just go ahead.. Umm we will be just a minute." I said as I caught Booth's hand to prevent him from following the kids to the elevator in the parking lot.  
Linda nodded and walked away.

Booth POV

I was very nervous to how Brennan would react on bringing the kids from the orphanage. I mean it was good but I didn't want to cross a line.  
We were standing in the parking lot of the mall and Bones had told Linda that we would catch up with them later. I didn't really know what she was going to.  
As soon as the kids disappeared from our sight, Bones turned to me with a smile on her face.  
"Thank you Booth.." Bones said.  
I smiled at her happiness which brought a glow on her face and shrugged at her. Then I slowly took a step closer to her and cupped her cheeks looking in her eyes.  
Those beautiful blue eyes.  
"I missed you." I told her.  
For some reason we both were smiling at each other like maniacs.  
"Well I missed you too." She replied smiling.  
I leaned down as she tiptoed her feet and we kissed each other sensually.  
"Come on we should go and we can continue this later." Bones said as she guided me ahead of her and then spanked my butt with her hand.

* * *

Hey guys revieeee please okay? Okay? Say yes and review.


	17. Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bo**

* * *

Chapter 17: Flight

Brennan POV

After dropping the kids at the orphanage Booth and I made our way to the garage.  
"So Vegas huh?" Booth said nervously.  
"Yes. We leave tomorrow morning. There was a body found eaten by vultures." I said.  
"Bones before we leave I have to tell you that I was.." Booth said but I already knew.  
"A degenerate gambler." I said.  
"I guess I told you that huh?" Booth said.  
"Yes you did."

.  
As Booth pulled the car into parking of my building and looked at me.  
"Bones listen I was wondering if you know I could come up cause... Well we can sleep in the flight... And we would be working all the time in Vegas so.." Booth said.  
"Yes sure Booth but then you will have to help me pack my bag." I said and invited him upstairs.

Booth POV

When we entered the apartment my spidey sense was on high alert. Somebody was already here.  
"Someone's here." I said as I armed myself.  
"Yes that would be Russ. He thinks my life is in danger." Bones said as she made her way to the coat hanger and hung her coat very alluringly.  
"You know I would have jumped on you now if your brother wasn't here." I said as I opened her fridge and removed two bottles of beer.  
"I thought we were having sex.." Bones said as she made her way towards her telephone.  
"Shh.. Bones plans have changed. Even of we get to make out with your brother living in the same house then we will have to consider ourselves lucky." I said. I saw Bones frown and then check her answering machine for messages.  
"Tempe your brother is right. Your life is in danger. They are trying to get to me but don't worry. And be alert.." Max Keenan's voice came through the phone.  
To my surprise Bones sat on a barstool and his her face between her hands.  
"Hey Bones.." I said as I sat next to her and rubbed her back.  
She looked up with red eyes and whispered, "he is going to kill someone Booth. I know it."  
Leaving our beers on the kitchen counter, I collected Bones in my arms and carried her to her room.  
I lay next to her, holding her close and some how this connection was enough.

.  
"Booth you promised me to help me pack." Bones voice woke me up from my nap.  
I opened my eyes and suddenly all parts of me were on high alert. BB was trying to rip my pants off. But I wouldn't blame him as Bones stood there just in her transparent lace bra and underwear.  
"Bo-ones." I said as I tried not to ogle her.  
"Booth get up we have a flight to catch in seven hours and I have not even packed yet." Bones said rummaging her closet.  
I walked up behind her and closed my arms around her bare waist.  
"So soft..." I said as I kissed her neck.  
"Booth. Packi-" Bones whispered softly.  
"We will do it later.." I said as I turned her around and kissed her lips.  
Her mouth was warm and delicious. And every time I kissed her, it reminded me of my he connection Bones and I shared.  
Bones pushed me back till my legs hit the bed and I laid on my back facing Bones.  
She smiled at me sweetly before kissing me again.

Brennan POV

After a couple of hours of "love making" (Intercourse) Booth had truly helped me select some clothes for packing. He had left me to it and had told me that he would be back to pick me in an hour for the airport.

"So you and Booth together now?" Russ asked as I made my way to the kitchen after finishing my packing.  
"Russ what are you doing up so early?" I asked.  
"You didn't answer my question." Russ said a little angrily.  
"That is none of your fucking business so stop acting like a big brother cause you have lost that right when you abandoned me." I said in I small voice but my anger was very evident.  
"He is a LEO Tempe..." Russ said.  
"No he is scorpion I think but how is that even relevant here?" I asked.  
"Leo as in Law Enforcement officer." Russ said. Almost then the bell rang.  
"I am going to Vegas for a case. I don't know when I will be back.. But you are welcomed to stay." I said and collected my bag and headed to the front door to meet Booth.  
"Hello gorgeous." Booth greeted me from the other side of the door.  
He looked fresh and fabulous. I smiled at him excitedly.  
"Let's go to Vegas!" He said excitedly as he reached out for my bag.  
"I can carry my own bag you know." I said talking my bag and following him to the elevator.  
"I know Bones.. I know."

Booth POV

As Bones and I boarded the plane I had to bid her adieu at first class and walk away to coach.  
I placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and left.  
My seat could have been the worst seat ever. I had the middle seat in the middle column. I had to almost jump over the man who had occupied the seat next to mine to get to my seat. As I sat my legs had a sudden urge to stretch but unfortunately there was no leg room. At all.

"Excuse me Mr. Booth?" An air attendant called my name.  
"Yes?" I asked irritated that my legs couldn't stretch.  
"Your seat has been upgraded to first class."  
I grinned like a four year old who had just found his favourite candy.  
"Well then.." I said as I again jumped over the person sitting next to me and removed my luggage from the compartment.  
"I will take care of your luggage if you don't mind." The attendant said.  
"Sure.." I said and followed him to my seat next to Bones'.  
"I love—" I was about to tell her 'you' but I instead told her "First class!"

She smiled at me lovingly and took my hand and tugged me next to her.  
"It's a four hour flight. I can't be away from you that long." Bones said.  
Her words truly went straight to my heart.  
I leaned down and kissed her lips lovingly.

After I did that I stretched my legs as much as it was humanly possible.

After the flight took off Bones had pretty much gone to sleep on my shoulder. I covered both of us with a single blanket and closed my eyes too.

And then I opened them again. I just couldn't fall asleep. I called for some drinks for myself and enjoyed some snacks while watching a movie.  
After sometime Bones woke up. And let's say she was in a very active mode.

First thing I know when I turn to look at her is that her lips are on mine. Her tongue licking my lips and asking for entrance.  
I remove my head phones and my hands travel on their own will inside the blanket and around Bones' waist.  
I open my mouth and moan involuntarily. Somebody who was sleeping made an irritated sound and we both were reminded of our surroundings.  
"Bones." I said as I broke away from her.  
"I need you now Booth." Bones whined. Her words mad BB twitch in anticipation.

From under the blanket she moved my hands to her breasts where I could feel her erect nipples.

I took a deep breath to control my excited body.

"Please Booth.." Bones whispered and my hand started kneading her breasts. Thankfully the moans from Bones were silent and nobody noticed us... even after my hands travelled between her thighs.

* * *

Hey guys please don't forget to review! I will try to speed up the story! Love ya 3

And if you are ever lonely remember that there are other gazillion other people who are lonely too


End file.
